Something Right
by urdreamgal
Summary: I was listening to a song called Something Right by Westlife and decided that it was a KazuViina song.


Yo This is my 1st and probaby only fic ever. Too much stuff in my head that just refuses to come out. And no writing talent.

NVM that tho, enjoy.

~^v^~

Kazuma has been acting strangely lately. A skip in his step, a hum here and there. And all the while he had these strange things in his hears that were connected to his cellphone. Bishamon needed to see what was making him so chipper.

"Kazuma?"

"Hmmmmhmmmhmmm…"

He isn't hearing me with those strange things in his ears. Bishamon grabbed his elbow gently and he paused in his humming cocked his head like a puppy and pulled the cord on the left, pulling out the odd little bud.

"Viina, is something the matter? Are you not well?" Kazuma asked and turned to face her regarding her carefully.

"I am fine, though I admit to being curious as to the function of that new toy of yours?" she left her statement questioningly so that he might explain without further prompting.

"Ah. Acturely I got a pair for you aswell! Ive just been so dazed these past few days that I forgot to give them to you." Kazuma said as he put away his violet rimmed earphones.

"What is it though?" Inquired Bishamon as it seemed Kazuma had been side tracked and forgot her question.

"This device is called "Earphones", it is for listening to music stored on your cell phone privately so only you may hear it, aren't mortals ingenious?!" Kazuma explained with enthusiasm.

"Before it slips my mind again, let me get you yours. I wasn't sure what color you would want since they only had violet, forest green and cerulean blue. If the color dissatisfies you I can always try to return them and get you a preferable color." Babbled Kazuma, while we walked to his rooms to retrieve the said item.

"Kazuma I never knew you could get music on a phone. Isnt its purpose for communication? How can you possibly contain music inside of it? Is it a type on magic? How do I get music on it? What color did you say you got me? Bishamon realised that she might sound childish bombarding her Kazuma with all of these questions but she couldn't help it. It sounded so mysterious and Kazuma got her one of these strange devices aswell. Dear sweet Kazuma…

"Well, modern technology in the near shore has evolved to surve muilpe purposes for people other than having singular abilities, most devices can be used for different things. Since people can't carry everything of importance along with them these modern cellphones have different applications such as weather predictions, the calculator, a note pad, a calendar and many others. Also, it doesn't only have the ability to contain and play music, you can have videos and photos on it aswell. It can be used for calling and messaging but it has so many different uses! And you know how humans record music for cds? Well that music is put on the internet for others to download and enjoy. No magic about it, although this "internet" is very mysterious. If you would like, I could send you a few of my song until you find some that you like."

We reached Kazumas room and he went to his work deck and retrieved a pretty little green box with light green ribbon cealing it. "I wasn't sure which color you would prefer….so I decided I would get this because, you know?" Kazuma tried to explain as if he thought I wouldn't like my gift. So I opened it…

"Oh Kazuma this is beautiful! This green is perfect, it looks just like your eyes!" And it did. The green on the rim of the earphones looked like shiny jewels…like Kazumas glossy deep green eyes.

"Uhm…how do I use this?" Bishamon asked as she unbound the seemingly endless cord.

"Here, watch me." Kazuma gestured for her phone to show her how to insert the earphones.

Bishamon handed Kazuma her phone and earphone.

"Its locked, here ins-"

"The password is "Choki"" interrupted Bishamon as she barely managed to catch her phone as Kazuma disappeared in a flash, replaced by a bleautiful cherry blossom earing with 5 pink diamonds and one pure diamond.

"Viina!"

"Kazu!" Im sorry, that was an accident said Bishamon with slightly pink tinged cheeks.

"Its alright, Im used to it, however I must advise you to keep a stronger password to protect your phone. I learnt that lesson the hard way when Yato stole my phone…" Kazuma gasped as her saw her wallpaper. It was him fast asleep snoring on a pile of paperwork! How shameful of him, and even worse she saw it!

"Vi-Viina! Ican explain! I wasn't sleeping on the job I-"

"You overworked yourself, as usual. I thought of asking Kuraha to take you to bed but you looked so peaceful for the first time in decades. I took a photo to keep your peaceful face close to bring me some comfort when I have bad days. It perks me up, you know." Bishamon tried to reassure him that he wasn't in trouble but when half way during her explanation Kazumas face turned a number of shades of red she decided it was she who needed to defend herself. "Also, I find it to be highly unfair that you get to keep a collection of photos of me when I only had a few of you or just us."

Kazuma almost choked at that. "Fair enough, see you insert the earphones cord here…and this is called Bluetooth. I don't know why they called it that but it should only be activated when exchanging something with someone." Kazuma diverted trying to change the subject of his many many pictures of her on his phone. Thankfully her curiousity won over.

"Are these the types of songs you listen to?" Bishamon asked, perfectly aware of his antics.

"Well I don't acturely have a preferred artist, I just download whatever I hear that I like. Like this song, it reminds me of how far ive come since i was first named. Its by a band called Westlife and the song is called "Something right" Ive been listening to it a lot lately on the repeat function. It somehow puts words into what I feel."

"Can you play it for me Kazuma?" Bishamon asks, incredibly interested in learning something she didn't already know about her long time partner through the ages.

"Uh…sure"

 **WESTLIFE LYRICS**

 **"Something Right"**

Never thought that I'd be so inspired  
Never thought that I'd find the higher truth  
I believed that love was overrated  
'Till the moment I found you

Now baby I know I don't deserve  
The love you give me  
But now I understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right

It's because of you I feel so lifted  
I've been looking at my life from higher ground  
Never thought that I'd be so elated  
You're the one who turned it all around

Now baby, I didn't know myself  
Until you changed me  
And made me understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right  
Oh

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me  
But I don't really care, cause

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Doing something right (Doing something right)

Doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Must be doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

"That is a beautiful song Kazuma, but how does it relate to you, tell me please?" Bishamon asked curiously as she lay her head on his lap so he could stroke her hair. She also found something in the song to relate to but being a god she rarely ever thinks of higher truths to believe in, other than Kazumas advice ofcause.

"Its just how I see things though ok? I doesn't mean much…just that I can relate to it a lot. See, I was new when you found me. I didn't know what I had become and I didn't know that gods even truly existed. I hoped they did. But I never thought to meet one. It just seemed so above me. And being able to walk along side you…I realised just how special and important you are-all gods I mean! But yes to me obviously you are far superior to them." Bishamon listened intently and didn't understand why Kazuma thought her more important than other gods. Sure she was powerful, but many other gods are more powerful.

"And Viina, right from the start. When I showed absolutely no potential as a regalia, you alone had absolute faith in me. Perhaps too much. You know…I have my suspicions of exactly who it was who began the demise of the "ma" clan. Though I suppose I shouldn't speak ill of the deceased. You see, it was you who inspired me to become a better shinki and person. Your faith in me lifted my spirits. I always kept the elders words close to me, about how my existance was an omen of misfortune to you, and even now those words follow me. I have always done everything in your best interest but maybe…no I cant think about that yet." Bishamon sympathised with him. Kazuma had always taken everything others said to him to heart. She nuzzled his thigh and squeezed his waist.

"I have made so many mistakes. Iv made you cry so many times. It really hurts me to hurt you. I want to protect you from everything that could harm you, even myself if I ever caused you trouble. But through everything, even when you thought I betrayed you" Bishamon dug her fingers into his suit jacket at the thought of almost releasing her presious blessing because of a simple misunderstanding and the manipulations of someone she thought was her curer. "you never gave up on me. I must have done something right. Though all of my faults if you will still have me, I must have made some of the right choices with you.

"I used to be timid and shy but that all changed because of you Viina. I became more confident after I evolved for you. And I still don't know what did it. Was it because of my loyalty to you during the annilation of the "ma" clan? Was it when I made you a nick name that I felt in my heart was just perfect for you? Or could it have been because of my feelings- uh" Bishamon looked up at him expecting his to continue.

"You know Viina, I believe I was wrong when I told you that you didn't know how to show affection. Perhaps it it difficult because of your inherit war god nature, but you have always been kind and gentle despite that. I am honoured to be your blessed regalia. I wish never to leave your side, my lady."

"Hmmhmm Kazuma. The you can start by getting comfortable, because im not moving."Bishamon said as she sighed into his lap.

"Vi-i-iina! I have paperwork to do! Viina? Viinaaa."

"Later Kazuma. And Kazuma. You have never lead me astray. I have made my my choices aswell despite your guidance and that is usually where things fall apart. I…I couldn't harm my own shinki and if you hadn't been smart and loyal enough to ask for Yato's help I would be dead, and so would you. I-I understand why you killed the ayakashi that Tsuguha became. It was so sudden. I couldn't have hurt her or defended myself against one of my own. If you didn't come when you did I know I would've been killed. Please my Kazuma. Never blame yourself or think that you are undeserving of my affection. Being a Bessed vessel you have already proven to the world and to me your worth. It is only you who doesn't see how wonderful you are…~yawn~"

"And Kazuma, that you for these earphones…zzzz….zzzz….zzzz"

Oh well...I have already done atleast 4months paperwork in advance. A short nap might not be such a bad idea thought Kazuma.


End file.
